Conventional coin dispensing machines have relied upon gravity as the mechanism for coin feeding. Many conventional machines operate with loose coins. Such conventional arrangements have been subject to jamming, in particular such machines are subject to what is known as the "log jam effect" to those in the art. This slows operation and requires frequent servicing in order to correct jam conditions. It also necessitates close monitoring of the machine. Further, loose coin machines must be loaded at the site of the machine. This requires rather long periods during which service personnel must be present at the coin machine site.